The Ultimate Alliance - The Ultimate Series episode 1 part 2
by dinodisneylover1
Summary: The second part and final part of the first episode. The villains planned an invasion on Earth and only the heroes can stop them.


The Ultimate Alliance – The Ultimate Series

Episode 1: The Beginning part 2 (Invading Earth)

(_Last time: _

_Xehanort: One day I will be back with more power. Everything that's created, everything you love, will be OURS._

_Yen Sid: You're child has been chosen to defend all worlds._

_Father Ivan: But he's just a baby._

_Xehanort: __This device can cause a massive tremor, strong enough to destroy that ridiculous sphere around our world.(destroys the sphere) Warn the others._

_Me: I've succeeded. I'm through. (sees the attack of the villains) No!_)

(_On the giant space ship, the villains are making an attack plan_)

Sauron: What shall we do, my friend? What does the master command?

Count Dooku: We must kill, rob and attack everything we see.

Dracula: Then let's do it.

Herodes (from The 3 Wise Men): Minions!

Many villains: Round up!

(_Evil creatures appeared from every side and began to kill, attack and rob_)

Me: (_I saw the giant space ship_) Oh no. Is this the end of the world? What must I do? I better run as it can.

(_During the invasion_)

Captain Barbossa: Hey you, lady. Give that to me. (_The lady gave him a necklace_)

Police Officer: Hey, Drop your weapons or I'll shoot.

Davy Jones: You don't give the orders around here. (_attacks and kills the police officer_) This time, we rule. Forever.

(_The Army is getting called_)

Sergeant: Hallo, (_person talks_) attacked by strange people? Alright, I'll come.

Me: Where can I stay alive?

(_A villain appears_)

Morgana: Well, well, well. What have we here?

Me: Morgana the sea witch? You're real?

Morgana: What! How do you know me?

Me: Well, that's hard to explain. I saw you in a movie and I know Ursula as well.

Morgana: So, you know my sister. And does she know you?

Me: Well, no. But how does it come you exist?

Morgana: Well, Let me explain you before I destroy you.

Me: De- Des- Destroy me?!

(_Back to the invasion_)

Cruella De Vil: Okay, keep attacking!

(_The Army arrived_)

Sergeant: Alright, everybody put you weapons down or I.

Ivan the Terrible (from Night at the Museum 2): Or you what?

(_The sergeant and the soldiers saw the attackers and they were shocked what they saw, because they know these types_)

Sergeant: (_whispers_) My God.

(_The villains attacked ferociously_)

(_One of the villains grabbed the sergeant who laid on the ground_)

Witch-King: You stupid fool! You can't stop the Lords of Shadow. Try everything you can. There's no one that can save you.

(Strange voice): We can stop you! (_Knocks the Witch-King down and reveals himself_)

Sora: Team mates! Prepare for battle!

(_Heroes arrived from every corner_)

Batman: This time, they'll pay.

Belle: Bring it on.

(_The heroes began to attack the villains and minions_)

Hades: Kill them!

Gaspar (from The 3 Wise Men): Come on. Face me, if you dare. (_uses his staff to attack_)

Mowgli: Jungle boy, coming through! (_fighting with fire torch and a vine whip_)

Willie The Giant: Giant belly landing!

Ant-Man: So much destruction. Why would anyone do this?

Legolas: I don't know. I'm beginning to figure it out. (_shooting arrows_)

Stan Laurel: Think you can handle it, Ollie.

Oliver Hardy: I sure do, Stanley. And remember where not cowards. (_they're fighting and shooting_)

Ben Tennyson (as Fourarms): Hey, Treebeard! This one's for you! (_grabbing_)

Treebeard: Okidoki, burarum. (_smashing_)

Yosemité Sam: Here comes Yosemité Sam and Panchito Pistoles in da face! (_shooting_)

(_Pinocchio is surrounded while he was attacking and Sira grabbed the attacking villain_)

Shira (from Ice Age 4): uhn uhn, I don't think so.

Merlin: Sora, are you alright?

Sora: Yes, but we need find the chosen one. Where is Riku?

(_Meanwhile_)

Me: Dear God, I'll regret that I'm helping you with this.

(By the way I don't believe in God)

Morgana: Do you really think that people like you can defeat us, the Lords of shadow?

Me: As I always say everything is possible.

Morgana: Then I have no choice but killing you. (_she gets hit by a hero_) AAAAAAAHH!

Riku: Sorry, Morgana. Not today.

Morgana: You. I'll better leave.

Me: Oh no you don't (_I hit her with a stick_)

Morgana: You will pay for this one day. (_she disappeared_)

Me: Riku? You exist too?

Riku: No time to explain. Wait, how do you know?

Me: I'll explain later. Maybe I can help you.

Riku: It's too dangerous.

Me: Hello, you saw me beat down Morgana?

Riku: You're right, let's go.

(_Back to the battle_)

Sora: Save everyone you see, guys.

(Strange voice): That won't help boy.

Sora: Xemnas. Stop this invasion, immediately.

Xemnas: Sorry, Sora. Can't do that.

Sora: grrrr.

Braig: Oh, the Keyblade master look really angry to me. As if, we will take this planet just like the rest.

Sora: We will never allow that.

Xigbar: You, really, are a stubborn boy.

Sora: I don't worry about that, actually stubborn guys always resist evil.

Sephiroth: If I were you, I better worry about my friends.

Donald Duck: (_shouting_) Soraaa!

Leon (from Final Fantasy 8): We can't hold it any longer!

(_One of the heroes get shot, but he still lives_)

Kairi: Barret!

Barret (from Final Fantasy 7): There's too many of them.

Scar: And actually, now that everything is almost lost, who is left to help you?

Me: Well, first me.

Riku: And me.

Xemnas: What's this? Who are you with the stick?

Me: You're worst nightmare.

Xigbar: Never mind, let me finish him off. (_shoots with his arrow guns_)

(_But then the stick in my hand transformed into a formidable weapon: a Keyblade and defend myself_)

Braig: Impossible. Another keyslinger, dude.

Me: A Keyblade. Cool. Alright, evil doers. Leave my planet or face my anger.

Xemnas: Fine, boy. We leave, but you better first destroy our minions. Heartless! Nobodies! Unversed! Nightmare Dream Eaters! Attack!

Me: Oh shit.

Sora: You'll help us?

Me: Of course.

(_Every hero fight for his life and defend their team mates_)

Me: Watch out, goofy. (_I saved Goofy's life and he throws his shield to the other enemies_)

Minion: Retreat!

(_The fight was over and there was much to talk_)

Me: Quick, before they leave.

Kairi: Don't worry, I think we won't see them for a couple of hours.

Aladdin: Hey kid, you don't fight bad.

Me: Thanks, Aladdin.

Aladdin: Huh, how do you know my name?

Me: I know all of you. In this world everybody knows you from movies and such things, but we never know you exist.

Jack Skellington: I see.

Jack Sparrow: What's your name , mate.

Me: Sean. Sean Peetermans.

Peter Pan: So your Sean.

Me: Huh?

Rapunzel: We've looked everywhere for you.

Merlin: I think we have to explain some things.

Me: Alright, I always wondered what that was all about.

Sora: Long ago, before we were chosen, our worlds live in peace. Our first protectors were Keyblade wielders like you and me and some others in the team.

Merlin: I was one of them before I helped the rest of the team.

Tiana: But then everything changed when a Keyblade wielder 'Xehanort' betrayed us all. He has gone to other worlds and found an allie or more in each world. Together, they became the Lords of Shadow or the Dark Lords.

Ventus: Xehanort was defeated, but he and his allies vowed to return and take over the universe.

Jack Sparrow: But it was foretold, that one day a boy in this world will be chosen to defend the universe and all its inhabitants. That boy is you, savvy.

Me: So you were looking for me?

All heroes: uhuh.

Cheshire Cat: So will you join us as our leader?

Me: Alright, I'll go with you guys.

Robin Hood: Then that's settled.

Me: Wait. What happened to my home, my friends, my family?

Iron Man: I don't know sure, sorry.

Mad Hatter: I've got an idea.

Piglet: You do, Hatter.

Mad Hatter: Yeah, let's first search for his family and then we will go to the leaders for business.

Baloo: That's what I call a smart idea.

Wonder Woman: Then let's do it.

Me: Thank you, guys.

Mrs Brisby (from The Secret of Nimh): You're welcome, dear.

(_A giant helicarrier arrived known as the Mega-Gummi Ship_)

Cid (from Final Fantasy 7): Yo guys, sorry I couldn't join the battle.

Kairi: That's okay, Cid. We found the chosen one.

Cid: That kid.

Me: It's Sean.

Cid: Alright, Sean.

(_On the ship_)

Gwendolyn (from The Fearless Four): Isn't this exciting? We, all together, on an adventure.

Duchess: You're damn right.

Me: Say, we can treat each other as family.

Bagheera: That's sounds fine.

Me: You know, guys. It's really exciting all this and I have a dream I want to make true.

Granny Puckett (from Hoodwinked): A dream. We want to hear everything about it.

Me: Alright, my wish is that me, my family, my friends including you and famous people will have immortality and eternal youth.

Musa (from Winx Club): Why do you want that?

Me: I want it because I hate death and aging. I don't want to lose people I know and love. If they're gone and me too, I don't know what to do anymore (_sniffs_).

Flora (from Sleeping Beauty): Cheer up, dear.

El Tigre: You know, I think that wish might come true after all.

Me: Really?

Pinocchio: Yeah, I believe it too. My father's wish was that I am going to be a real boy and that came true. Now, I can only transform into a puppet every time I want, because we have to save the worlds.

Me: That's right. And yours also came true, Cinderella.

Prince Charming: He's right, darling.

Dr. Henry Jekyll/Edward Hyde (from The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen): Such a smart guy.

Me: I have a name for our group: the 'Defenders'.

Prince Adam/The Beast: Hmm, good name.

Jiminy Cricket: And how shall we call our line?

Me: All for one.

Charlie Chaplin: One for all.

**And so the great journey began**


End file.
